


Queendom | Song Shot

by miruuko



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coqueteo, F/F, Helado, Marigami, adolescentes, correr, ejercicios, trotar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruuko/pseuds/miruuko
Summary: Song Shot basado en la canción Queendom de Aurora para el reto de las 20 canciones.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 7





	Queendom | Song Shot

**Queendom**

_ Aurora  _

❝ _ bebe hasta que ya hayas tenido suficiente _

_ yo beberé de tus manos _

_ yo seré tu guerrera _

_ yo seré tu cordero (...) _

_ cazo los suelos por empatía  _

_ y odio la forma en la que se esconde de mí  _

_ de cuidado y sed me he convertido _

_ tienes un hogar en mi reino _ ❞. 

┈━ ◇ ━┈

**Aquella tarde Marinette y Kagami** habían quedado de acuerdo para salir a trotar por la orilla del río Sena. Ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre hacer aquello al menos una vez por semana, ambas la pasaban muy bien. Charlaban de cosas triviales, se ponían al día y también se ponían en forma. 

Si bien Marinette ya tenía una gran actividad física siendo la heroína de París, no era algo que todo el mundo supiese. Además el traje le otorgaba una mayor resistencia y fuerza, cosa que igual a su persona civil le aportaba algo de ejercicio, pero de igual manera le pareció una buena idea decidir ponerse en forma como Marinette.

Kagami le llevaba algo de ventaja en la carrera e iba unos cuantos metros por delante. Llevaban trotando un buen rato, no sabría decir cuánto exactamente porque no vio la hora antes de partir, pero era lo suficiente para tenerla a punto de que le fallaran las piernas.

—¡¿Ya estás a penas?! —preguntó la japonesa deteniéndose a trotar en su sitio para observar a la ojiazul.

A diferencia de la otra, Marinette si se detuvo por completo, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento. Intentó responderle a su acompañante, sin embargo el único sonido que logró emitir fueron puros jadeos y balbuceos inentendibles.

La asiática rio ante ello y se acercó para tenderle su botella de agua abierta. Marinette recibió el recipiente sin dudar y tomó varios sorbos de aquel líquido antes de devolverlo.

—Gracias —la de coletas agradeció dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Ven, descansemos —la invitó Kagami y comenzó a caminar.

La Dupain-Cheng no tardó en seguirla hasta aquella pequeña área verde con vista al río, y como si fuera un costal de patatas, Marinette se dejó caer al césped soltando un gemido de agotamiento. Probablemente ni con una retroexcavadora lograrían levantarla de su cama al día siguiente.

—No alcanzamos ni a correr cinco kilómetros —se quejó la japonesa.

—¡¿Cinco?! —preguntó exaltada —. ¡Parecieron diez mil! —lloriqueó.

—Debes ponerte en buena forma si no quieres terminar muriendo de un paro cardíaco a futuro —le reprochó la de ojos rasgados.

—No estoy en mala forma —Marinette se defendió —. Solo no acostumbro a correr con estos torpes pies —señaló sus piernas las cuales se balanceaban levemente de un lado a otro.

Aquella acción le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Kagami.

—Debimos haber elongado antes de sentarnos —informó la de perlas avellanas.

—Meh —Mari hizo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia.

Ambas se quedaron observando por unos minutos el panorama que las rodeaba. Muchas personas transitaban por ahí, pero nadie le ponía atención a aquellas dos azabaches que recuperaban el aire luego de haber trotado un rato.

Marinette se recompuso un poco y se levantó para quedar sentada al igual que Kagami.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Adrien? —la ojiazul preguntó.

—Ya no estamos juntos —suspiró —, decidimos tomarnos un tiempo —inquirió mientras miraba la botella de agua que tenía en su mano.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué pasó? —Marinette sintió curiosidad, los había visto tan bien un tiempo y su amiga parecía muy feliz, sin embargo ahora solo frunció sus labios y trató de quitarle importancia.

—No somos tan compatibles como creía —levantó la mirada para ver las gemas azules de su amiga —. Pero bueno, eso no importa ahora, quizás en un tiempo volvamos a ser amigos, no me molestaría.

Kagami sonrió levemente y luego se sorprendió cuando la ojiazul le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón para darle ánimos.

—Estoy segura de que si ambos ponen de su parte, pueden llegar a ser grande amigos.

—Ahora tienes el camino libre —le indicó la Tsurugi y luego le guiñó un ojo.

La muchacha portadora del miraculous de la creación abrió los ojos con sorpresa y retrocedió un poco.

—No, no, no, no, no. No —negó rotundamente —. Eso ya es pasado… ahora no estoy interesada en alguna relación con alguien o algo por el estilo —expresó con rapidez.

—¿No? —Kagami la miró con curiosidad.

—No —aseveró.

—Oh…

El silencio se instauró entre ellas, Marinette desvió su mirada hacia el rió con una mirada algo más agotada que cuando había terminado de correr. ¿Acaso la noticia la había puesto así? Había trabajado mucho tratando de olvidar su amor por el rubio, sin embargo este siempre volvía a aparecer y solo quería eliminarlo de su mente. 

Inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces hasta que pudo desviar sus pensamientos.

Notó que la japonesa la observaba con curiosidad y Marinette le sonrió antes de colocarse de pie y extenderle la mano.

—¿Vamos? —la de coletas invitó a la de ojos avellana a colocarse de pie.

Kagami aceptó la mano que la invitaba a colocarse de pie, sin embargo esta tenía otros planes. Cuando Marinette hizo el ademán de tirar hacia arriba, la chica de abajo en vez de impulsarse, tiró hacia ella provocando que cayera arriba suyo, esto causó que la ojiazul soltara un grito por la sorpresa. 

—Pero… 

La japonesa no la dejó hablar ya que en un movimiento rápido hizo que rodaran sobre el césped para así quedar sobre su amiga. Con sus manos detuvo los brazos de Marinette por sobre su cabeza y con sus piernas la mantenía aprisionada sus piernas bajo de sí, quedando así en una pose bastante comprometedora.

La Tsurugi sonrió de lado, mantenía su rostro cerca del de la chica de coletas y ninguna lograba apartar la mirada la una de la otra.

—¿Segura que no estás interesada en una relación? —le preguntó en un murmuro sin quitar la sonrisa ladina que tenía en su rostro.

—K… —no logró emitir palabras y su intento fallido quedó como un suspiro en el aire.

De golpe, Kagami se colocó de pie y exclamó:

—La última en llegar a André, paga los helados —y salió corriendo de ahí.

Con el corazón en una mano, Marinette se quedó echada en el pasto con más preguntas que respuestas.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

**Author's Note:**

> El resto de los song shots se encuentran en Wattpad en @Miruuko, no voy a subir todos los OS aquí, solo algunos que fueron los que más me gustaron.


End file.
